Maximum Ride Book:Monsuno
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: When Max has finally finished saving the world. She recieves a vision telling her the flock and her closely knit team that they will learn more on themselves. Will max be some one she never thought she would be? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride Book: Monsuno

**An: Hey guys! This is my monsuno maximum ride crossover. This story will have some interesting twists. Please Review And Vote on my Poll! I do not own Monsuno or Maximum Ride. P.S. This story comes after Nevermore and after Monsuno Combat Chaos Episode Knights.**

Chapt. 1 part 1

Tyra bell

Gender: Female

monsuno: Core-Tech, Lightning, Part falcon part Cheetah

Age: 10

Outfit: Black full body suit ( used in combat) two slits in the back for wings and grey shoes.

Description: 14.5 in long wing span black wings, tiger tail, tiger ears and face, Brown hair, and gold tiger eyes.

Backstory: Tyra's life was normal till she was age 9. Her parents sold her like a slave to a place called the hive.

Chapt. 1 part 2

Max's P.O.V.

It had been 2 months since the world ended literally. Finally Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Total, and I finally settled in. I still didn't trust Dylan and he and I haven't spoken. I calmly hanging out in my tree house when I got a sudden headache. I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me. She said,"Maximum Ride. You and your flock except for Dylan and Total will become heroes of a world that has started to go south!"

I said,"What does this have to do with me and the flock?! Don't we have a choice?"

She shook her head and said,"You do not have a choice but if you do not help there world could die!"

I asked,"What will happen to the flock and I?"

"You will discover your selves who you really are and more on where you belong," She answered

I was unsure but before I could decline I blacked out!

**An: This is the first Chapter. Please don't critisize me I will try to make longer chapters. I will also be taking story ideas for others and vote on my poll.**


	2. Weird new Surprises Chapt 2

Weird new Surprises

**An: This is chapter 2. Thank you Vulpix's Fire for reviewing. Also anyone else who read this story please review.**

Chases' P.O.V.

Jinja just started making dinner when something weird happened. I saw six shapes fall from the sky. Everyone heard them hit the ground extremely hard. "C-Chase, what was that?" Bren asked fearfully.

I answered,"Not sure B."

"I believe we should check it out,"Beyal said.

"Are you bleezing crazy Monkfish!", Dax said in surprise.

I agreed with Dax somewhat but for some reason I was worried some one was hurt. I said,"We'll all go look out there together."

Everyone nodded and as soon as we finished eating we went out to look. When we spotted the 6 craters we saw in each crater a kid. 3 of the kids were our age. One of them was a girl with blond hair and fair skin. She was also wearing a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The other 2 were boys. One of the boys wore all black and had short black hair and was fair skinned. The other boy had strawberry blond hair also had fair skin and wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and red and black checkered sneakers. One of the other girls who looked to be about 10 had dark skin black hair with a pink streak in it, wore a pink shirt, black shorts, and girly gym shoes. The other 2 who looked to be a brother and sister both had blond hair and fair skin. The girl wore a pink dress and pink bow in her hair. The boy wore a black and white hoodie with a star on the front he also wore a pair of blue jeans. We decided to take the 6 back to our camp and that we'd question them in the morning.

Jinja's P.O.V.

We got back to the camp in about 5 mins. The 6 kids were still asleep when Beyal checked them over. All of them had a few minor injuries but noting major. There was one thing different thing about them the seemed to have had been beaten in the past. When we were about ready to go to bed a weird puck flew towards our camp a weird smoke started coming out and we all blacked out!

Dax's P.O.V.

When we all woke up my sight was still a little fuzzy I saw bars in front of me. I tried to stand up but I hit my head. I felt the top and realized I was in a dog crate and so were the others. When I looked around I saw a girl but she didn't normal. I tapped her shoulder she jerked her head towards me and looked like a tiger through and through. I asked her,"Who are you and what did they do to you?

She looked away but I asked,"What do they do here?"

She turned back towards me and said,"I'm Tyra Bell. I'm 10 and they turn people into weapons here like me and you."

I nodded and said,"Krag that's just plain nasty!"

My teammates started to wake up and one by one so did the kids we found in the woods. Chase asked,"Who are you 6?"

The oldest girl answered,"I'm Max and this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel."

Tyra then said,"Look out here comes trouble."

We looked down the hall and five men gave me the creeps picked up all of our crates except for Tyra's. We were brought to a room forced out of the dog crates and then strapped to a metal table. We all were trying to break free and my head was banged against the table and I was dizzy. A few seconds later a needle was forced into my arm it had a glowing blue liquid. We all screamed in pain the colors I was seeing blured and I blacked out!

**Well here ends chapter 3! Please review!**


	3. Painful Beginnings Chapt 3

Painful Beginnings!

**AN: Well here's Chapter 3 to this fan fiction. This chapter will Be a little more about Tyra and what happen to Core-Tech and the flock. 1 more thing a secret about a flock member will be revealed in this chapter.**

Fang's P.O.V.

When we first ended up here I could tell we didn't have our wings. We hit the ground and landed on our backs. Usually when we end up on our backs for even 5 seconds the pain is immensely intense. I woke up minutes ago. I was guessing I was going to go through the same thing I had when I was 10. I was going to grow wings again. I noted that a few seconds ago the white haired kid in the corner woke up. As he turned towards me all I thought was,"Boy. Do I wish I could turn invisible like before. Then the kid asked,"Do you know what is going on here my friend?"

"Not anything I would want talk about," I replied

Not long after I answered the others woke. I walked over to Max and she seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. I had just figured out we were in a grey room with sides that reminded me of a rock climbing wall with hollowed out areas that we could lay in. I felt a painful jab where my wings had originally been. I was right but Max said,"This is going to suck just as much if not more than last time."

"Wait...you guys have been through this before," asked Chase

Before I could answer however we got another painful jerk which sent us flying into unconsciousness.

Beyal's P.O.V.

When I woke up the first time I could see only 2 things. First was Jinja's back which was covered in blood had 2 huge cuts in it with boney appendages sticking out. That sight would haunt my dreams for years. The second thing was the boy I figured to be Fang. He looked a lot like Jinja except for his gender and hair color. Then outside the door I heard 2 of the scientist say this,"Experiments 5 and 10 are brother and sister."

"You mean the red head and the black haired kid with light skin."

As the conversation continued I knew that would be very weird to team up with this group of kids but we could trust them.

Tyra's P.O.V.

I was thrown into the room with those kids I saw earlier. I knew that their screams would haunt my dreams. If they even managed to survive this mutation. As I heard their screams I was reminded of my past. _I was 6 when I was coming home from school. My one goal was to get home before my parents did or get ready to get beaten. If I didn't get home before my parents they would get the whip down and beat me or my siblings. We would almost always get home at the same time. One day on the other hand my sister, Tango, got home late and I mean really late. It was 1:00 AM and she was being whipped. Her screams were loud and I went down there to protect her I knocked out father and mother. 3 years later they sold Ravi, my younger brother, and I to the Hive Tango,my oldest sister, to S.T.O.R.M., and Inara, my 13 year old sister, to Dr. Tallis or the forge resistance._ The screams of my 2 sisters and one brother will haunt my dreams just as their's will. I just hope I can save my family because the Hive is now chasing down Tango and Inara!


	4. Crazy chapt 4

The Crazy chapter!

**Me: well guys sorry it took so long to post this chapter.**

**Max: She's been swamped!**

**Fang: And she's has writers block!**

**Me: Well allow me to begin.**

Bren's P.O.V.

The pain was almost continuous. I wondered why I had a feeling that I was close to the youngest of the group. I worried that they would die I wondered who they were and felt that I was somehow related. The pain was on and off for a month blood leaked out of our back the entire time. When we woke up right after all the pain was over Chase asked,"Hey Jinja did you here what the 2 scientist's outside said."

"No Chase!"Jinja said snidely,"What did you hear?"

"Your Fangs' sister,Jinja,"Beyal answered calmly.

Jinja took a quick look at Fang. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked away. Fang looked back at her and said,"Not like I had a clue either." then turned away.

When we thought the nightmear was finally over we were proved wrong 12 scientist walked in and the lead said,"Put the siblings together and take them all to testing."

Iggy's P.O.V.

I saw and heard everything again though I knew it was going end once again. The boy who was supposedly my brother had white hair and a white cloak that was torn and covered with blood. "What are they doing to us?" he asked.

"They have injected us with Avian DNA." My answer was.

His eyes widened but he didn't say another word. The 2 scientists walked us down the hallway we passed door after door until we were in a room not that different from a doctors. There were 2 mirrors in the room. The boy and I looked into our separate mirrors. That was when we saw what we really looked like. I had fur covering every inch of my body. My face looked like that of a cheetahs long with ears and a tail. I also saw the wings that I knew would be there. The boy that was next to me seemed to have the same thing except for the fact that he was part lynx. My wings were covered with grey feathers. His wings were covered with black and white feathers. "What's your name?", He asked trying to keep his mind off things.

I answered,"Iggy and you?"

"Beyal,"He answered.

What do you do when you or someone around you is scared? I thought as we waited.

**Me: Well here is chapter 4! Remember to Review.**


	5. Brothers, Sisters, and Cores 5

Brothers, Sisters, and cores!

**Me: sorry it took me so long to update this story!**

**Max: Well it's not the end of the world.**

**Chase: Whose standing behind me?**

**Italy: Pasta!**

**Me: Italy what are you doing here?**

**Italy: (Smiles)**

**Germany: Dumm koft you took us to the wrong place!**

**Japan: I agree with Germany.**

**Me: You guys can stay and I can show you where to go after the story.**

**Germany, Italy, and Japan:(Nod)**

**Me: Ok I'm going to begin now.**

Chase's P.O.V.

After a couple weeks of being in the hell hole we were placed in for about a month we finally discovered who each of our brothers or sisters were and what their names were. My sisters name was Max. Dax's sister was named Nudge. Bren's 2 younger siblings were named Angel and Gazzy (AKA: The Gasman). Beyal's brother was Iggy. Finally Jinja's brother was a boy named Fang. The first thing Max told me when we started to train together was,"Never trust anyone here besides yourself and experiment's like us."

I took what she had said to heart. After my and possibly everyone's vigorous training for the past couple weeks we were all reunited. It seemed weird that they would put us back together after 2 weeks. We all entered a long room and were placed on a stage. A bunch of scientist were surrounding us in the audience. A scientist said,"Little birdies look up."

I looked over at the others even Tyra both her and Dax were gritting their teeth in anger. They both looked as if they were ready to jump into the audience and attack the woman. I looked up to see our cores. All I could think was,_"It's bad enough that we were stripped of our jackets but we also have no clue what to do."_

When my thought finished Max looked at me then the audience at that moment I knew what to do. Max and I both jumped and flapped our wings one time to see if they would work. The others looked at us as if we were crazy but they followed our lead anyway. Once we flew up and grabbed our cores we were placed in a big grey room and we sat on the floor. "We need to get out of here," I said.

Bren nodded and so did the others when we heard some one outside the door. We all listened. I heard one voice say," Hurry up Lacey!"

I recognized the voice as my fathers. "Listen Suno I'm not a switch that turns off and on and I've been here just as long as they have if not longer so patience," I heard Lacey say.

We heard other people getting freed and we were freed shortly after. I walked out and towards my Dad and asked," What are you thinking Dad? I mean you know you could get caught."

" I know," replied Dad,"But you nor any one here should be caged up here forever."

I nodded in understanding.

Max's P.O.V.

I never thought that I would feel safe anywhere let alone did I ever think I would actually have a family outside of my messed up one. As Chase scolded our father I heard a girl she was crying and she seemed not to be that far away. I snuck away quietly. I looked around for a bit when I spotted her. Dax was standing not to far away from her. He seemed to recognize her. She was shaking with fear. She had bronze hair, and emerald green eyes, she had pure black wings and fur and feathers covered his body. "Are you ok?",Dax asked in a gentle voice.

She lifted her head and answered,"My names Lyrica."

She still shook but not as badly. "Dax?" She asked.

"Yep," he answered.

This time I knew there would be a new friend on the team.

**Me:So guy's.**

**Chase: I love it.**

**Max: Yep:)**

**Germany: Now will you show us where to go.**

**Me: Of corse follow me.**

**Me: Read and Review!**


End file.
